


Bet?

by AJeBooky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Sports, Bolin & Asami Sato Friendship, F/F, F/M, Korra & Opal friendship, M/M, independent BOLIN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJeBooky/pseuds/AJeBooky
Summary: College and Modern AU, All-star sports player Korra Stream finds herself in Republic city for her senior college year, not knowing what to expect when she got her very late scholarship. All she knows is that she is supposed to stay with some people and survive her stuffed schedule.Help me find a name please?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 130





	1. 1. Welcome to Zaofu

CHAPTER 1

“I’ll be fine mom.”

Senna wiped a tear away out of the corner from her eyes, Korra chuckled, “I’ll be back before you know it, I will stay in contact, I’ve got that new phone.” She said as she flashed it to her, one of the brand new brands.

Tonraq took the both in their arms for a hug. “I’ll miss my little girl so much.” He said as he dramatically wiped a tear away. Korra laughed and barked out, “Do I look like your little girl?”

“Yes.” Tonraq answered bluntly.

Korra dramatically put her hand on her head and fell into her mom, she looked up at her. “I-, I- haven’t grown?” She said and looked up with puppy eyes. 

Senna laughed as the muffled voice rang through the speaker, “Last call for Omashu flight 5.”

Korra’s eyes dropped to the ground, “I’ll miss you mom, you too dad.”. “Stop you big baby.” Senna said.

“So you do think I’m small!” Korra exclaimed as she picked up her bag. “But I do think that I have to go now.” Said as she turned around and looked down at her dog, Naga. “You ready girl?” Naga barked excitedly.

“Bye Korra! We love you!” Her parents shouted as an attempt to embarrass her. Korra smiled and waved before sprinting into the plane.

“Your ticket ma’am!” The attendant at front shouted.

Blushing she turned around and handed him all the necessities, “Last call, I panicked.” She said sheepishly with her hand rubbing the back of the neck.

The attendant chuckled, “First time I suppose.”

“Yes sir.” She admitted.

“Scared of flying?”

“Never know if I have never flown.” Korra said.

The attendant, Ryan as it said on his name tag. ”Fun answer now get on the plane.” He said playfully.

Korra mockingly saluted him as she got her tickets and walked through the jetway. With her pace she arrived the short hallway in mere seconds, handing the steward her ticket. He pointed to her seat where she’d be sitting for the next few hours. With thankfully an empty seat next to her assumedly for her big buddy. Making her way between people. She have managed to accidentally hit two teens with her duffle bags.

Finally arriving at her two seat row, she put her bag at the top and pulled a blanket out for Naga to sit on during the flight, which also made the cleaning service their jobs easier.

“Be a nice dog and go to sleep or nap.” She said to Naga, the dog just licked her hand and nuzzled half her body onto Korra. Which probably made it both easier for them to fall asleep.

\--

She felt a soft nudge on her shoulder, opening her eyes slowly, she was met with an elderly looking quite amused. “Plane landed honey. Time to get up.” She said playfully.

Korra felt her neck warm up, “O-oh.” She stuttered out. She felt Naga lick her hand, motioning that she’s up and present. “Thank you for making me up ma’am.”

The elderly woman nodded and smiled kindly before making her way out of the plane. Getting up and leaving Naga to sit, she reached for her duffle bag and Naga’s leash.

Attaching Naga to the leash she walked out of the plane. Fishing a folded up paper with tickets and instructions, she sat down to read them.

_ ‘To stay with your host family you need to; _

  1. _Get to plane to Omashu_
  2. _Take the train to Zaofu 15.14 (Train station connected to Omashu airfield)_
  3. _Get off at the second station which is where your host would pick you up from._



_ 4.Settle in and await further instructions.’ _

It only being 15.00 as she took an early flight, she went into the airfield type of mini version of Narook’s, she got herself a fresh pair of noodles and made her way to the train station.

Checking her watch with only seven minutes to spare she started to enjoy her noodles and made sure to drop a piece of chicken for Naga, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

Hearing a train break and people chattering as they exited the train, she quickly finished her batch and made her way into the train, when she was cleared to go obviously, wouldn’t want to embarrass herself again would she?

Or she thought.

She somehow managed to drop flat on her face once she stepped in, which made her quickly scramble to her feet in hopes no-one saw that. Which with her luck. No-one did, the train cabin was somewhat abandoned, except for the elder reading his newspaper.

Quickly sitting down before she could do anything mildly clumsy. Pulling out her phone she opened her emails, which would say what and when she has to go to Republic University.

_ Dear Student Korra Stream, _

_ This letter is to inform you of your sports schedule, catching up on our system and your housing. You being involved with four of our sports would mean a busy schedule. Just to your luck, we don’t have a complicated schedule. _

_ Track: Middle of August till end of September _

_ Swimming: Start of November till End of December _

_ March: Start of March till end of April _

_ Football: Start of June till middle of July _

_ As for our education system, it will be easy to fit right in, they might differ a bit, but we do have a lot of similarities. A document will be attached to this mail which are a few tasks to complete, which would show if you will be needed to be tutored or not. _

_ For housing, we decided to stick with your host family in Zaofu. Their daughter, Opal Beifong, will be sharing a dorm with you. Knowing of your dog, you’ll reside in the outside skirts of the dorm territory. It’s normally a three person dorm, so you’ll have plenty of space. _

_ Payments are all taken care of, and sports equipment will be provided. _

_ Kind Regards, _

_ Tenzin Aeris _

_ Principal of Republic University _

A ding made her tear her eyes away from her screen, showing that she arrived in the city of Zoafu. Packing her bag and securing Naga’s leash, she got up and exited the train. Also making sure she doesn’t fall again.

Looking around to see if someone would pick her up, as it said so vaguely in the letter. She surprisingly found someone holding up a board with her name on it.

Making her way to the person, waving and smiling she said, “I’m the person you’re looking for!”

“Then you must be Korra, I’m Opal, Beifong.” She added her last part and waved back.

“So you must be the person who I’ll be staying with this whole year?” Korra said hopefully Opal looked like a nice person, green eyes shows that she’s from the Earth Nation, hair that went down to her shoulders and a welcoming personality.

“That would be me, yes, I’m so glad, to be honest with you, last year they put me in a three person room with five other girls. And to be brutally honest, I only liked one of them. The rest were very rude.” She rambled.

Korra laughed, “I get it, my old roommate was one of my cousins, and to be totally honest too, she isn’t the best at displaying emotions and communication. And for the other two for my two person dorm, one was very nosy, found her going through my stuff the other time and the other girl was always leaving her stuff that literally  _ no-one  _ wants to see everywhere. I think I once found a vibrator, or Wii controller. I’ll just stick with the Wii-Controller” Opal hastily nodded with that statement, taking Korra’s hand to check the watch she put the board under her arm and looked at her palm.

“We have to be outside in five minutes and get to the trolly, so if you want anything from Starbucks this is your last call.” She added a hint of dramatics to her last few words. Opal is definitely going to be my friend.

“I’ve been dying for an ice coffee.” Korra said once again, dramatically.

“Been there, actually, right now too.” Opal admitted and made her way to Starbucks, leaving Korra to follow her.

Opening the door, Korra began to sweat, her typical winter clothes weren't made for the warm weather in Zaofu. She quickly took her hoodie off leaving her in a short sleeved shirt.

“I did not know you had  _ that _ much muscle.” Opal beamed and poked her arm.

“I played five sports at home, Opal, of course I have muscle.” Korra said as she jokingly flexed it.

Opal laughed and looked at the menu board. Already knowing what Korra wanted in advance, she stood up from her chair and made sure Naga would stay calm.

“Can I get a Chocolate Melted Frappuccino to go and a small pack of dog treats.” Korra ordered. The cashier nodded and looked behind her showing Opal, ready to order.

“I’ll get a vanilla latte and two brownies.”

Cashier nodded and Korra paid for her order. Opal did too and they made way to their sitting place.

“What’s your dog's name?” Opal asked curiously.

“Naga.” Korra said and speaking of the dog, her head perked up and sniffled Opal’s hand. Once she’s done, she licks her hand as showing that she likes her.

“She’s so cute!” She cooed at Naga.

“Do that more and she’ll grow a big head.” Korra jokes, Opal laughed as Naga growled playfully at Korra.

“Order for Kor- _ Ra  _ and O- _ pal _ .” A bored cashier called out.

“Do they say our name wrong on purpose or is it that hard?” Opal asked herself loudly.

“I wouldn’t know, O _ pal _ .” Korra said playfully and went up to take their orders. Handing Opal her order.

“It’s 15.05.” Korra mentioned.

Opal's eyes grew wide, threw her board into the trash, took Naga’s leash along with Korra her arm. She ran towards the small trolley. Which with this speed, was only a minute.

“You need a watch.” Korra mentioned as Opal panted. “You think?” Opal said sarcastically.

“Anyway, the trolley is here.” Korra remarked. Opal rolled her eyes and stood by the halt. And with the trolley coming to a painful slow stop they got on.

Opal takes out her bag and hands Korra a brownie, Korra being hungry, somehow after some Narook’s but  _ Noooo _ , she quietly accepts it and begins to eat it. After eating it she gave Naga a dog treat, which made Naga wiggle her tail.

Drinking from her latte, the trolley, made another  _ slow _ stop. Opal motioned for her to get off.

Collecting their trash, they threw it in the nearby bin and Korra not knowing the way, she hopelessly followed Opal while admiring the built of the housing in Zaofu.

“It’s so much more different here than in the South.” Korra said awe-struck.

“You clearly haven’t seen Republic City.” Opal said.

“Well I will now.” Korra said happily.

“How did you get here in the first place? As in like, R.U.?” Opal asked.

Korra shrugged, “I guess they saw a potential team player, for like, four different sports and me having a bit more than average grades made me a good candidate?” Korra questions herself a bit, she actually doesn’t know how she got chosen, she applied to the university knowing she wont get really far in the excluded south. Which made her extremely thankful to be accepted.

Opal nodded, “I get it, somewhat, I would normally go to the schools here and stay with the same people who I have been with since my childhood, I need something more than the same old routines. I need something a bit more exciting.”

“That is exactly what I was thinking. Opal, I think we’re going to be great friends.”

“We definitely are going to be, unless you end up being like one of my ex-roommates, so far you aren’t rude, so you’re in the clear.” She said cheerfully and came to a halt Infront of a huge house.

“This is where you’ll be staying. Welcome to the Beifong residence.” She said cheerfully and opened the door.

“Mom! We’re here!” Opal shouted.

A woman with a man showed up from the other door, presumably her husband. Korra held her hand out to the woman, “I’m Korra.” She introduced herself.

The woman, having non-sense of her hand shaking, took her hand and pulled her into a hug. “I’m Suyin, your host for how long you’ll need to.” She said a welcoming tone.

“I’m Bataar, her husband.” The man next to Suyin introduced himself as Korra shook his hand.

“You’ll meet the rest of the family, they also mentioned a dog.” Suyin said and kneeled to get to Naga’s level.

“Her name is Naga!” Opal said excitedly. 

Suyin gently petted Naga and smiled at her, “Nice to meet you Naga!” She said, matching Opal her excitement.

“Opal, you may show her to her room now.” Suyin said, “Maybe give her a tour too.”

Opal nodded, “No problem mom!”

Releasing Naga from her leash Korra said, “Stay with us Naga, maybe Opal will give you a treat then.”

Naga already following their steps barked happily, Opal giggling and Korra following her to her room.

“So what are you expecting from RCU?” Opal asked questionably. 

Korra bit her tongue, “The unthinkable, keeps me alert and aware of what i’m doing.” Opal chuckled softly, “You sound just like Kuvira, you’ll meet her later.” 

Nodding Opal opened the door to her assigned room and walked in, “My room is right next to yours, so you can always knock if there’s anything.” 

Korra looked around, one wall was dark blue which made her very happy and the rest was white. The window was pretty low, she could make some sitting space there, she’ll have to ask Suyin. The bed is up to her hips, she could easily roll onto it,  _ bonus _ . There was a medium length closet, along with some planks above it, but there is definitely enough room for her bag of clothes since she mostly owns winter clothes. She could definitely spice up the room with some posters.

“Do you like it?” Opal asked.

Korra nodded, “It’s a bit naked though, am I allowed to hang up posters and all?”. Opal nodded, “Nobody uses this room, Wing and Wei thought of making it their man cave, or a weight room.” 

Korra chuckled, “Don’t blame them, gotta keep these guns up.” Korra said and flexed her arms.

Two identical boys with olive green eyes popped up in the hallway, “New girl is strong, we must recruit her to do our power disc workout.” The one with an arm band said. “I’m Wei, this is Wing.” He said as he pointed to his identical twin. The one without an armband waved. “Wanna workout with us tomorrow? It’s a special one.” Wing asked and wiggled his eyebrows at his sentence.

Korra looked at Opal, she was no help cause she had a, ‘What the heck guys.’ look on her face. Korra shrugged and nodded, “Why not?”

“We start 8 in the morning and be done at 10!” Wei said excitedly and hopped away with Wing.

“You just signed your death.” Opal muttered under her breath.

Korra raised her eyebrow, “It can’t be that bad.” Opal just looked at her, “Yeah sure and I can bend air or something.” She said sarcastically and waved her hands in a circle, “You can unpack and shower, I’ll come back when dinner is ready.” Opal said and walked out of her room.

Korra shrugged and started unpacking, upon opening her bag she saw her favourite framed photo. The picture was made when she was 5 and very much knee height, she was sitting at a table with Naga next to her and a stuffed dragon between her arms. She was laughing with Grandpa Iroh at a table. It was one of the weeks right before he passed away. At least she enjoyed her last tea with him.

She sighed and put it on the night table next to her bed, along with a picture with her parents. 


	2. 2. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Korra learning about Opal's parents jobs and being a suck up so they like her. UNINTENTIONALLY THOUGH. They just have a lot of common interests.

While air drying her hair, Opal barged in, “We have dinner in 5 minutes, so you gotta hurry.”

Korra turned off her air dryer she shrugged, “Was about to be ready anyway. Do I need any pointers about who is who?” She asked Opal. 

Opal nodded, “Bataar Jr is the oldest, he isn’t here though, but he  _ is _ a teacher with his girlfriend, Kuvira, at the University. Don’t worry about them, or well, worry about Kuvira, you two are very alike. I’ll give you backstory on them later. You have Huan, he is the second oldest. Still lives here, is an artist, so if you find random metal sculptures, don’t ridicule them. He gets scary pissed sometimes. He is the one with the green hairstreak. You met Wing and Wei. My dad, Bataar is the architect here, so, complement the house. He’ll love you. Mom, Suyin or Su, is a dancer and mayor of this town.

And then we have Aiwei, he is the bald headed creep. Don’t like him. He is as i said, very fuckin' creepy.” She ranted.

Korra nodded, “Sounds fine, i’ll survive.”

Opal raised her eyebrows at Korra,’  _ the confidence is there’  _ Opal thought. “Let’s go then!” 

“Can Naga join?” Korra asked curiously, ‘ _ They no doubt have a place for animals, even though I haven't seen any fur laying around so they might also not have a place.’  _ Korra thought. Opal perked up, “They actually have a mini table for them, Haun felt bad for my cat, Mr Burr, so he made a mini table with other places. As long Naga can cope sitting at a table with a cat we’ll be fine.” 

Korra whistled, “We’ll be fine then.” Naga stood up from her little dog bed and followed them wagging with her tail.

“I seriously love your dog.” Opal deadpanned.

Opening the door to the dining room, Opal swiftly dragged Korra to the free space next to her. Waving to everyone while being dragged by Opal. I pointed at the  _ adorable _ mini table where a cat sat. Thankfully right next to us. “Naga, sit. Sniff the cat later.” Korra said quietly.

Su stood up, “Everyone, this is Korra. Korra this is…” Su said and started introducing everyone. Her eyes focused on Aiwei, the bald headed weirdo. He does look weird, he was nonchalantly typing on his phone. With he does look weird i mean, his vibe, you know? It's weird. I felt someone kick my chin.

Opal looked at me as if saying,  _ listen dumbass _ , which just  _ might _ be a good idea. Smiling as Su finished introducing everyone she continued her mini-speech. “As from now on we welcome you into our house and if you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask them.

Korra nodded gratefully, “Thank you for the warm welcome. Also who made the mini table.” She gushed.

Huan blushed and spoke up, “I did, Mr Burr always ate alone and Opal and I didn't want that.” He said quietly.

Korra smiled at him and turned to Bataar, “Opal said you are an architect, should i recognize any places you’ve designed?” She asked intrigued .

Bataar smiled warmly at Korra, “I designed the train station.” He said proudly. Korra’s mouth fell open, “That place is amazingly made, I'd normally get lost at train stations. Seriously, how did you make one not confusing?” 

Bataar barked out a laugh, “It’s observing the very confusing, as you called it, train stations and correcting those mistakes, along with adding my signature. The bauhaus and renaissance flavour. But mostly renaissance.” Korra’s jaw dropped.

Knowing only a few from where she growed up, she was thoroughly impressed. She leaned up on her elbows, “What do you think of brutalism? Or eco-brutalism?”

Bataar raised his eyebrows, “It’s a bit colour deaf, brutalism, but they should add more colours or graffiti for growing artists to maybe make a breakthrough. As for eco-brutalism, that’s fine, the plants or materials used. Should be able to bring more colours.”

Korra nodded and opened her mouth to continue the conversation but she got interrupted by the chef. “Korra, this genius chef here used to be a pirate, his tales get you intrigued into turning a pirate yourself.” The chef smiled and bowed politely. “You flatter me Su. He stood tall in his chef’s uniform and squared tattoo’s embracing his arms.

“I’ll be serving a dish that I learned in the warm hands of Ember Island. Its flavour will make you feel as if you're right home.” He said and snapped his fingers.

A bunch of waiters waltzed in with trays full of food. Korra’s mouth felt like watering at the smell already. She leaned over to her left and whispered, “How rich are you guys, seriously?!” 

Opal stifled a laugh, “I have no clue.” She whispered truthfully.

Korra nodded repeatedly and sat back into her seat, glancing at Naga, who was coping with Mr Burr well, was still seated and basically drooling too, but not that much. “It’s good that Naga gets along with Mr Burr, they’ll be spending a lot of time together in the apartment.” Suyin said.

Korra nodded and smiled, “Naga loves everyone.” The waiters placed a dish in front of everyone, even the pets. 

“This smells amazing!” Korra hummed. Opal nudged her side and began eating. Korra smiled sheepishly and started digging through her food.

The food melting on her tongue and the amount of flavours burst through her mouth. Looking at Naga, who has everything but eating manners. But that’s excusable for a dog. 

Finishing her plate a second round came and then dessert, which existed out of her favourite sweets.  _ Mixed berry Cheesecake _

She turned to the chef, “ _ I love you  _ for this delicious food.” The table bursted out laughing. “It’s my pleasure kid!” He bellowed.

Korra smiles cheekily and begins stuffing her face. She got a hard poke in her side, “You still have to chew Korra.” Taking it as a sign to slow down a bit. She did exactly that. “Thanks, I might've choked.” She said sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

Su muttered to her husband, “Those two together are going to be a handful.” Bataar grinned, “Or not, they probably get in trouble at the campus, not here. But we’ll have Kuvira keep an eye out.”

Su giggled softly, “Kuvira is already too much like Korra, knowing from what Senna told us, Korra will think Kuvira is her sparring buddy.”

Bataar lets out a rich laugh, “This is going to be a handful.” He agreed.

As dinner wrapped up everyone lounged in the living room. “Chef! You should tell one of your pirate tales!” Chef as everyone called him, smiled and sat back in his seat. “Which one haven’t I told?” He thought for a long quiet minute.

He snapped his fingers, “It’s about a cooking adventure and just a normal adventure from the South Pole. Warning, some part might be made up. I was just a young teen back then.” His eyes twinkled and everyone focussed on Chef.

“With my then crew we accepted the biggest challenge there was, the south pole. Many pirates never went there, well cause it’s the south pole. But we were on a quest. A quest for a polar bear dog, or a huge white chow chow. Much like yours Korra, mind telling me what dog that is?”

Korra chuckled, “Naga is a Alaskan Malamute, a huge white one.” She said and went with her hand through Naga’s thick fur.

“Those are so nice!” He cooed and cleared his throat. “It’s returning to my childhood, having the knowledge of the hound they brought me with them. The chow chows mostly keep to themselves, so finding a domesticated one was hard.” 

Korra perked up, “You grew up in the Water tribe?” She asked. 

Chef nodded, “It took us ages to get there, boating through ice water and majority ice isn’t easy when you don’t have a strong boat. Days got colder and colder. We got to the point where we can’t continue with the boat, we settled down and continued on land. With only two small tents…”

Chef neared the end of his story, “And now the earth Queen has a trusty companion. And we had a huge bag of gold. End of story.” Everyone clapped their hands. ‘ _ The story was told so well, it felt as if I was with them.’  _ Korra thought.

Korra’s pocket began buzzing, she slowly stood up, “If you’ll excuse me.” Korra said and walked out of the room. She picked up, “This is Stream.” She said with enthusiasm.

“This is the Pro-Bending Gym, Bumi Jr, I have called to tell you that your card has been declined. But we have something that might interests you”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“We recognized your name from your various sport competitions, I was wondering if you could work with us instead?” The caller said.

“Damn, didn’t know people knew me.”

“You have made yourself quite a big name in the sports world Miss. Stream.” He mused.

Korra chuckled, “I’ll have to see, could you mail me the contract?”

“Will do!” Bumi said excitedly.

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Korra walked back into the room and sat next to Naga on the ground. Suyin was making gestures at her husband, Haun was sitting in his chair sketching on his Ipad. Wing and Wei were arm wrestling, and Opal is also sitting on the ground petting Mr. Burr.

After Wing and Wei armwrestling they laid flat on their backs, “Korra?”

“Yes.”

“What time do you normally get up?” Wei asked.

“Around 6 or 7 depends what day it is.”

“Then Wing will wake you up at 6.30 if that’s okay?” 

Korra nodded, “All right with me. What exactly are we gonna do?” 

Wing smirked at her, “You’ll see, I just hope you can survive our workout.” 

Opal snickered, “Oh how mysterious.” Wing casted a glare at her and stood up, “I’m going to make hot chocolate milk. Anyone want some?” A mutual agreement came that  _ everyone _ wants a glass. “Wei come with, I'm going to need another pair of hands.” He ordered.

“Hey Opal.” Opal looked up from her cat and gave Korra a questioning look, “When are we going to RU?”. Opal fell quiet and started thinking, “Since it’s only the beginning of August, I think we’re gonna have to settle in next week or something.” Opal looked up to Suyin for confirmation. 

Su nodded, “I think it’s best to do that, get familiar with the environment.”

Korra smiled, “I heard Republic City is like a dream.”

Huan snorted from his chair, “It’s dirty, except in the tourist and upper class side of RC. Raiko doesn’t really care about the lower class places. There are sometimes weeks where they are too late with picking up trash. If so the volunteers try to help and clean it up.” Korra frowned, “That doesn’t sound good, what was it about volunteering?”

“RCV, Republic City Volunteers, help people out where it’s needed. They have been very active in the lower class and the slums. Setting up stands, giving out food. I’ve made a few friends there. A lot of connections too. You interested.” Korra nodded and Opal spoke up.

“Heck yeah we are interested. I haven’t been involved with politics but Raiko sounds like a  _ dick _ .”

“Opal!” Su scolded, Bataar lt out a laugh. “She’s right though!” He said between his laughs.

Calming himself down he opened his mouth again, “He requested me to build one of his vacation houses, my signature is mixing personality with geography. So a few minutes after talking with him I resigned from his request. That would’ve been his fifth vacation house. He kept calling me asking why I stopped. The guy has too much free time for a president.” 

“If you could even call that a president, he doesn’t do anything.” Huan huffed out. “I’ll give you the contacts of the group later Opal.” He said.

Opal smiled at him.”Thank you Bro.” 

Wing and Wei walked through the door with a trolly, “Hot cocoa is  _ served.” _ Wing said noticeably happy.

Korra smiled and stood up to get a mug, she took a sip and holy  _ crap _ . Her stomach felt warm immediately. “Guys this is seriously good.”

“They make the best ones.” Opal said and punched Wing’s arm playfully, “Thanks guys.”

Drowning the hot chocolate milk Korra, stood up, “This  _ amazing _ cacao is making me sleepy. So if you’ll excuse me I'll be going to bed.” Korra said politely. 

Opal excused herself and followed Korra, “You sound so formal.”

Korra shrugged, “Better than being rude.”

Opal chuckled, “Just out of curiosity, that call sounded very formal too. Why?”

“My membership got declined but the owner gave me a job instead. He said I had a familiar name, so now I got a job offer.” Korra said modestly and shrugged.

Opal’s jaw slacked and came to a halt outside their rooms, “That is so fast. And what do you mean by  _ recognizing my name? _ Honestly if you’re secretly a famous actress.  _ I will scream.”  _ She said dramatically.

Korra laughed, “Nah man, in the sports world. I got some mixed martial arts trophies and that’s close to it, along with a few other sports.” Korra grimaced, she really doesn’t like talking about herself. 

Opal nodded, “So you’re some crazy athlete?” She summed up.

Korra shrugged, “I guess so.” She yawned and shuffled her feet, “Thanks for making me feel so welcome here Ope. I really appreciate it.” 

Opal gave her a warm smile, “The best i can do. It’s about time there is someone other than boys and Kuvira! Honestly, the same faces, been driving me crazy.”

“And with Wing and Wei’s case, literally the same faces.” Korra mused. “I’m going to sleep now though, jet lag is catching up.” Opal nodded and retreated to her room.

Korra quickly whistled and called Naga’s name. A happy huge dog came skipping through the hallway and stood by her human. Korra grinned and squatted, “Hey pup, it’s bedtime.”

Naga brought her nose up to Korra’s hand as a sign of confirmation. Opening the door, she started stripping and pulling her clothes on. ‘ _ Where is my book?’ _ She thought. Opening her suitcase and backpack she pulled nearly all of it out until she found it at the bottom of her backpack.  _ Relief _ is what she felt.

Brushing her teeth and doing all her basic hygienic things, she pulled her mini alarm out of her bag along with a stuffed dragon, she could basically hear her mom saying, ‘ _ some things never change huh Korbear?’. _

A wave of homesickness hit her, Korra straightened her back and smiled, this was her dream. And they supported everybit of it. They are proud of her.

Opening her book she started her usual log. 

**_Log 02.03_ **

**_Arrived in Zaofu…_ **

Feeling another wave of tiredness she put away her book and looked at Naga. The huge fluffball was already asleep. Chuckling softly, she turned over in her bed and turned off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, so far trying to write everyday. It's a bit too early to make a posting schedule, not as if i could follow it anyways :')  
> Thankyou for reading, don't be afraid to leave a comment or anything that needs to be fixed. (Like grammar and all)


	3. Cliffs and nerds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate concept with Nerd antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very very late update :))))))  
> Yeah yeah signing challenge!

Chapter 3

Waking up in the morning was easy peasy, but with basically two little kids knocking on your door, it makes waking up in the morning a nightmare. Opening the door with a slight glare on my face. Naga stood next to me wagging her tail.

Wing grinned while Wei just looked uncomfortable with a hint of being scared. “Mornin’.” I said and walked past them, “Before we do anything, let me eat and change first.” I said strictly, leaving no time to answer for them. I walked into the kitchen. Shrugging the twins followed her.

“Can I get some cornflakes?” I asked sheepishly while looking at the amount of cabinets. 

Nodding Wei pulled out a bowl and got milk and took Quaker corn flakes out of the cabinet. “You want a run down of what we’re going to do today?” He asked. Nodding at him, I took my breakfast for today and poured Quaker in it and then milk.

“We are going to do primarily arms and core today! So that means Close grip benches, Dumbbell tricep extensions, pull ups, bicep curls and some classic curls. We got a random generator for the sets and reps. Sets go from 1 till 4 and reps go from 20 till 100.” Wei explained. “We both ate something light, so will you, hence your corn flakes.” Wing finished.

Finishing my corn flakes I stood up, “I’ll be back. Feed Naga for me?” I asked and turned around to change.

Walking into my room I quickly took my smartphone and opened it. New messages, Mom<3, Dad <3, Eska and Desna.

Cringing at Eska and Desna’s notification I quickly put away my phone, opening my suitcase I pulled out, a sports bra, navy blue cut out shirt and basketball shorts. Making sure my shoes are in the other bag I put them on and stood in the mirror.

“Decent.” I said and walked back to the kitchen. Wing and Wei stood at the island with Opal scolding at them. “You shouldn’t make this much noise in the morning!” She scolded.

I walked in amused, “Good morning to you too.” 

Opal rolled her eyes, “Morning.” She grumbled, “Hope you survive, that generator is evil.” She claimed and looked down at her food

“Not a morning person?” I asked Wing, shaking his head he mouthed, ‘No,’ exgraviated. 

Chuckling, I saw three bottles, “What’s this?” 

Wing and Wei smirked, “Our morning shakes, Protein power, nothing bad, we have chocolate, vanille and banana. Chosen randomly again.” Wing said.

I sighed, “Is everything chosen randomly with you guys?” I asked.

Opal snorted, “Pretty much, you should’ve seen their pranks on campus.” She rolled her eyes and continued eating.

The twins shrugged and opened a random generator but this time with our names in it. “Google generators don’t lie.” Wing smirked as Wei laughed. Wing pointed at a chocolate milkshake.

Clicking the button in front of our faces, but not really, he shoves it in our face. The generator rolled for a few seconds and ended up at Wing. “Can I click next?” Wei asked like a little kid.

Smiling like a 5-year old he clicked the button for the next milkshake. Looking at the milkshake it was, vanille for Wing and blueberry for me.

I shrugged, “I never had blueberries, might as well try.” Taking the cap off, I took a sip. 

Opal looking at me expectably, my jaw slacked, “I’ve been missing out.” I muttered under my breath and took another sip.

“Yeah. You have been.” Opal said in awe, “I still can’t believe you just said that you’ve never had it!” 

I shrugged and turned to the twins, “We’re going to start or not?” I asked.

\--

Standing outside the door and looking onto the street, barely breaking out a sweat I looked at the twins, after running for about 8 miles, the generator sadly picked out a low number. “Next?” I asked.

\--

“Weights!” Wei shouted exaggeratedly. “How much can you lift Korra?” 

“Around 160.” Korra shrugged.

Wing’s jaw dropped, “The heck." He muttered, “You’re basically a superwoman.” He exclaimed.

I laughed, “I wouldn’t go that far.” I shrugged off and walked to the rack, “I already stretched waiting for you guys, so how many deadlifts?” 

“Four or something, honestly you already passed our limits.” Wei said.

I smirked, “My pleasure really.” 

\--

They finished at something before 11 am. “Is there any lake or pool nearby?” Korra asked Opal.

Opal squealed, “Yes! Can we have some quality time together? Wing and Wei are going to be gaming all day now.”

Korra shrugged, “Sure can do, I'll change, should we maybe bring some food with us? It’s nearly 12.” She suggested.

“That’s, smart.” Opal said and went into her room.

Korra rummaged through her suitcase, “I had it somewhere.” She muttered. “Ah!” She pulled out her swimming clothes and changed really quickly. Pulling a short sleeved shirt over her top she took her towel and waited outside her room. 

Knocking on her door, “Should we bring something to sit on?” She asked.

“No!” She heard Opal shout through the door, “There are some benches, nobody comes there anymore.” 

Nodding, Korra quickly realises that she can’t hear her and “Okay!” She shouted, “Bring Naga?” She asked.

“YES!” Opal shouted excitedly and opened the door.

Korra whistled and Naga happily trudded to them. “Hey girl!” She said and petted her dog. “We’re going swimming! Wanna join?” 

“We’re going to get there by foot or skateboard, choose your pick.” Opal said. Korra perked up, “Skateboard!” She said and quickly retrieved her skateboard from her room.

“We only had an inside park, cause, you know the cold.” Korra said and grinned.

Opal pulled her longboard out of her room, “Let’s go!” 

Walking out of the door they dropped their boards, “It’s at a lake, people don’t go anymore cause i guess they got tired of it?” Opal shrugged and pushed herself forward.

“That’s boring, I love swimming.” Korra frowned. “C’mon Naga!” She quickly shouted before following Opal.

“So can you do any tricks?” Opal asked.

Korra nodded, “Anything but a kickflip, don’t ask.” She said jokingly.

Opal laughed, “I’m excited for this year! Sharing an apartment is going to be chaotic though.”

Korra chuckled humouriously, “You won’t know unless you experience it.” 

“Downhill from here, skate into the water if you feel like it! It’s deep enough, but I don’t dare to do it.” Opal said and prepared to skate down.

Korra smirked, maybe later, they both went downhill making sure they weren’t too close, “There is a cliff here? I love it here.”

Opal laughed whilst jumping off of her board and landing in the grass, Korra followed suit and looked at the water, “How can people outgrow this?” She questioned herself.

Opal smiled sadly, “I don’t know, happy I didn't.” shrugging, “I used to come here with my older sibling all the time. Or well, I consider her my sibling. As a kid I had trouble with it.” She said with a guilty hint at the end.

“All things aside you finally accepted her.” Korra said and patted her back. “Now are we going to swim or what?” She said and threw the skateboard on the grass. “Cause I am overheating.” 

Opal giggled, “Let’s go!” She shouted and jumped off of the little dock and straight into the water. Laughing Korra slipped off her shoes and shirt, “Hope this isn’t cold.” she muttered and dived in.

It was cold. But not cold enough to make her shriek. She smirked and swam over to Opal, Opal gaped at Korra and poked her stomach, “Da heck? Those are literally rock hard.” Korra laughed, “It took a lot of time.” She said modestly. Korra shrieked after Naga jumped right next to her, “Hey cutie.” She pets her wet dog's head.

Opal shrugged, “Bet I can race you.” She said and pointed at the other side of the lake, “That isn’t a lot though.” Korra said jokingly.

“I’ll buy your posters when we get to our apartment.” Opal deadpanned. Korra raised her eyebrows, “You’re on.” She said and smirked at her.

“3..2..1-” Barely finishing the one Opal sped off. Korra snorted and followed suit, swimming in high school and for uni always comes handy. Swimming past Opal she quickly reached the end of their race, “Honestly I don't know what you expected.” She said.

Opal rolled her eyes, “I forgot you were here for your sports scholarship.”

Korra perked up, “Tell me about uni or Republic City?” She asked with a pout.

Opal smiled at her, “It isn’t as boring there than here, the city is pretty huge, tall skyscrapers, apartments, houses are only on the outskirts. And people are so hot. Most students at Uni have some style, the other side of the city isn’t that great.” She said and her smile dropped, “A lot of gangs, homeless, orphans, police violence, fires and other things. Thanks to the spirits Huan gave the volunteering contact. I might just help there.”

“Count me in.” Korra said and swam next to her. “How is the Uni?” She asked curiously of where she’d be spending her time.

“Everyone is motivated, principal is chill, comes from the Air nation, so they’re neutral when it comes to most things. Teachers are great, Kya gives most languages, Bumi gives histories of nations, and military combat outside for students. Aunt Lin.” Opal shivered, “Aunt Lin is a different case, I only get like, cheerleading for my first year. And let me tell you, she scares me. She is too aggressive with her whistle. You’ll be dead if you're even a tiny bit late.” She looked Korra dead in the eye. “I am praying to the spirits for you Kor.” She said.

Korra smirked at her, “Oh trust me, she’ll love me.” 

Opal just nodded hesitantly. “Sure…” They got back on land and right next to the docks, “I’m gonna skate off of the cliff now.” Korra announced and got up. “Let me get my camcorder!” Opal shouted and grinned excitedly.

Walking alongside each other they began chit chatting about responsibilities in their apartment. “I will not do the dishes, literally, anything but the dishes.” Korra proclaimed.

Opal shrugged, "Vacuuming it is.” She said and ruffled through her bag, “I have it, now go walk up that hill and come down, I think that the plank is still there.”

Korra gave her a lopsided smirk and grabbed her skateboard. “I’ll check!” She said and jogged to the edge. “Are you sure it’s deep enough?!” She shouted at Opal.

“I jump here all the time and the water is high right now!” She shouted back and aimed her camcorder at Korra. Korra waved and gave the thumbs up, turning around she jogged up on the hill. “Ready?” She shouted.

“Ready!” Opal confirmed.

Korra stood on her board and slowly began to build speed up down, throwing the camera her signature smirk as she reached the end. Kicking away her board she did a side flip and right into the water.

Her feet touched the water and she was several feet down. Swimming up she quickly grabbed her board before it sank completely down, that wouldn’t be handy. “You got your footage?” She asked Opal on the docks, throwing the board next to her.

“Yes, and i will post this onto my instagram.” Opal said. Korra shrugged, “Fine with me, post me in it would ya?” She asked before sitting down on the docks.

“I’ll need your username.” Opal gave her phone, quickly typing in her username and following herself Korra sighed, “The sun is warm.”

“I’ll upload it later.” Opal said and sat next to her, “Say Korra? Do you have your soulmate?” She asked.

Korra sighed, “Not yet, they say you could feel attraction to your soulmate right?” She asked. Opal shook her head, “Not really, depends on the influence you’ll have together for the universe. Or so the philosophy book says.”

“So you’re saying me and my soulmate might just help the universe?” Opal nodded, “You don’t feel them?” She asked curiously.

Korra shook her head, “Nope, what do they say in the books?” She asked her curiously, “And would it help me find them?”

Opal chuckled, “They say you’ll feel whole, the Greek mythology says that Zeus found people too powerful, so he split them up into humans, two arms, two legs. And the chinese mythology says that you’re connected by a red string, the thicker the string, the more you care about the other. The string doesn’t break.” Korra nodded, “People say they can talk telepathically or feel their pain once they met, or realised they were it for each other?” She asked. 

Opal smiled, “Only by realising they’re soulmates, or if one has knowledge of it. There are different kinds of bonds, talking telepathically is already uncommon, feeling each other's pain is very rare. Having both is like a myth.” She said and laid back on the dock.

“Do you feel your soulmate's attraction?” 

Opal nodded, “Slightly more than I was stuck here in Zaofu. So they must be from Republic City.” 

“I don’t even know where to find them,” Korra sighed, “But i’ll wait. The string can’t be broken, even how separate we are.”

“As much as i love this deep conversation, we should pack up, it’s already 5 PM, and it’ll take some time to get back. And we should leave deep conversations at 1 till 3 AM.” 

Korra laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

\--

Asami sighed from her seat, “I need to finish this, I've procrastinated it for too long!” she muttered to her Aye Aye chibi on her desk. She stared at the metal stick on her desk. 

“Just like the movie Asami.” She mumbled to herself and opened up the flap, picking up her soldering iron and connecting a few cables. Now the tube. She grabbed the red tinted tube and twisted it in their place. Closing the flap after double checking she went to press the button.

“Hey Sami-bear!” Her mom knocked and opened her door. “What are you making.” Asami grinned at her mom not minding her childhood nickname, “Turn off the lights.” She said and stood up from behind her desk. 

When the light turned off, psshhewww, a red light emitted from her tube. A lightsaber she smirked. Yasuko laughed, “You’re such a nerd, just like your dad.” She mentioned her dad.

Her lightsaber buzzed, nnnnnnnn, “Who do you think watched it with me mom?” She smirked at her mother and did her usual spins that she’d learned to do with a stick. Having learnt some martial arts at a younger age, kendo, it’s called. “NO,I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!” Asami said with the deepest voice she could muster. Laughing Yasuko rolled her eyes at her daughter.

The lightsaber flickered a few times and shut itself off, Asami frowned and her mom turned on the lights. “I think your soldering doesn't stick enough. Or there is too much space.”

Nodding Asami went back behind her desk to fix it, “No no.” Her mother tutted and grabbed a sticky note, “You can do this tomorrow. It’s dinner time.” writing down the checklist she taped it on Asami’s desk.

Asami frowned, “It’s like 5 PM, I started working on it just now.” Yasuko scoffed, “No, check your watch?” She asked her confused daughter.

Asami showed her watch, “See?”. Her mother sighed and swiped the touchscreen, “You opened the where is the exact time app, you know, the one where you put in a time, and it’ll stay like that?” Taking another glance at her watch she smirked, “It’s 5 PM in Zaofu right now, love.”

Asami groaned and put her head in her hands, “I’m so stupid sometimes.”

Yasuko laughed at her daughter, “We all are sometimes. Especially when it comes to certain things.” She hinted and began to wiggle her eyebrows.

Asami rolled her eyes, “Just because me and Iroh, both don’t feel our soulmates doesn’t mean he’s mine. Maybe he does, but just neglects it as a gut feeling when he’s on the job.” She said playfully.

Yasuko laughed, “Would that surprise me? He keeps awkwardly saluting me sometimes. That young kid.” She said and shook her head. Asami sighed, “Remember what we said, The less attraction?” 

“At the end, more satisfaction.” She finished her mother's rhyme. “Remember that sweetheart.” Yasuko said and kissed her daughter’s forehead.

Asami looked up at her and smiled, “So, what’s for dinner?” She asked playfully.

Yasuko shrugged and smirked, “A mystery.”

\--

After Yasuko checked their fridge, she turned to her daughter, “A mystery cause, I wouldn’t know what to make with two tomtoes, three take outs and some moldy cheese.


	4. Hey Neighbor! Don't drop my stuff please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra make new friend, Asami make new one too. BALANCE YK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, oopsie.  
> Exam week is coming up and I am SOoo Not READyyyY.  
> Anyways I have more stuff to say at the end cause like, spoilers there.

Chapter 4

“Korra.” Opal said, “I am contemplating on murdering you right now, if you do not sit still.” She said dead seriously.

“I’m sorry!” Korra squaked. “Just nerves I guess.” She tried to keep her bouncing leg to stop from bouncing. “It’s not working.”

Opal sighed, “Let’s find a 4 person seat, sitting next to you feels like me sitting through an earthquake, or a 4D movie.” Opal pulled her backpack on her back and grabbed her suitcase.

“Smart smart.” Korra muttered and shouldered her bag, “Is there one in here?” She asked and looked around. “Taken.” Opal breathed out and pointed to the other cabinet. “Let’s keep checking.”

Korra followed her, “Hello Miss! Sorry to bother you but can we sit with you? My friend's leg won’t stop shaking for the past hour and it feels like there is an earthquake!” Opal asked politely.

The women smiled and nodded, “Feel free! I always enjoy the company.” She said and smiled.

“Kor go first so I don't have to feel your leg shaking.” Opal poked her side. Shrugging innocently she sat down right in front of the women. She held her hand out, “I’m Korra! Thank you for letting us sit here, she was about to rip my head off.” She nudged Opal with her elbow, “The close call murderer is Opal.” 

Shaking their hands, “I’m Yasuko! So you guys are heading off to Republic?” She asked kindly.

Korra grinned and nodded, “We’re going to get settled in our apartment!” Her leg began to shake a bit less. “That’s great! Assuming schools are starting up, I’m guessing university?” Yasuko asked knowingly.

Opal nodded, “I’m a Sophomore and Korra here is a senior, she _ just _ received her scholarship.” 

Yasuko raised her eyebrows at that, “ _ Just? _ That’s, unusual.”

Korra shrugged sheepishly, “Their teams needed another asset, and desperately too. I guess I was an all-in-one package.” She rubbed the back of her neck. 

“What sports do you play?”

“Uh track, swimming, soccer and football. I think I might just do Lacrosse too. If they need me, I’m sure the coach would notify me then.” She said modestly.

Yasuko’s eyebrows might’ve raised even higher, “Keep working like that and you’ll be a multi-sport professional!”

Korra smiled at her, “Thank you, I think I’ll do that for a large part of my life and then turn to my bachelor or masters for Marine biology.”

“Impressive! How about you Opal?” She asked excitedly. 

Korra’s leg stopped bouncing. Opal’s eyes lit up, “I am majoring in General Biology! And minoring in uh, air nation history.” She said.

“Exciting! Air nation history isn’t a common pick.” Yasuko hummed out. Opal nodded, “Dad got me interested after he got a commission for an air nation themed house. So he had to do research about it. Sharing what we did at the table, I was  _ invested. _ ” Opal said and smiled.

“That sounds great ladies! My daughter goes there, she does computer engineering, along with just engineering. She loves it! I’m glad she does.” Yasuko said happily, “I think she’s around your age, Korra.”

“Oh really? She could be in  _ some _ of my classes, but it’s unlikely.” Yasuko nodded, “Oh! I think we’re here, this is where we part! Have a lovely time!” She said and left the train.

Korra’s face turned into a puppy face, “She was so lovely!” She pouted and stood up, “I know!” Opal said. “The chances of meeting her again are like, low?” Korra said and grabbed her shoulder bag.

“We should get off now Korra.” Opal said and left her seat. Following quickly, “So where to first?” Korra asked. 

“Apartment, then uh, storage place, then food.” Korra checked her watch, “It’s like around 12, so,  _ food _ is going to be my priority.” She grinned and looked at Opal, who just nodded, “Don’t blame you, let’s go find a place, thinking about it, there is one good place close to the apartment.”

“Even better.”

“Also, we got to pick up Naga tomorrow.”

\--

“Hey mom! How was your trip?”

“Great! They agreed to the contract, and I met two lovely gals on the train. One looked like she was about to rip the other's head off.” Yasuko chuckled, “Youngsters!”

Asami laughed with her mom, “Did you eat yet?” She asked while entering the kitchen.

Her mother shook her head, “I got taken out!” She placed the bag on the counted and pulled out some plates.

Asami began rummaging through the bag and gasped, “You got my favourite?” She asked. Her mother nodded and smiled at her, “It’s your second official move out day!”

“That’s just because I forgot my deco-”

“Hush hush, or else I am going to cry, now eat up!” 

\--

“Honestly the best food i’ve had since we arrived,” Korra checked her watch, “Which was an hour ago.”

Opal rolled her eyes at her, “Let’s go get the furniture!”

“Is it nearby?”

“Kinda, we’re having some moving company help us.” 

Korra huffed jokingly, “Do we really need help?” She said and flexed her biceps.

Opal scoffed, “Does everything go straight to your head?” She asked playfully.

Korra pushed herself off of the wall, “Obviously.” She sang and walked out.

“The elevator is left!”

“I  _ totally _ knew that!”

—

“Let’s see what they packed for us!” Opal said cheerfully.

Opening the door Korra gasped, “ _ They brought my motor.” _ She deadpanned.

“And you drive a motor! Dude if i wasn’t straight as hell i’d be so gay for you.”

“ _ Honoured _ to be the girl you’d be gay for if you weren’t straight also remind me to call them tonight.”

Opal nodded, “They hung up some letters here.”

“Oh, it’s a list.” Korra said.

“Well no shit Sherlock.”

“Shut up Watson.” Korra talked back. 

Rolling their eyes they went over to the list,

_ Dear growing teens who are growing up a bit too fast, _

“They do realise that we’re officially adults right?” Opal shook her head, “Oh.”

_ This is the list of all of the stuff that we shipped, the ones in blue are for Korra, and the orange ones are for Opal. And for the both of you is the colour green, so i suggest putting it in the main area.  _ _  
_ _ And as we all know Korra, (Specifically drunk korra) we’ve sent you all the insurance on the expensive irreplaceable stuff for a college budget. _

Opal raised her eyebrows at Korra, “How many drinks until that fiasco?”

“Around 9, and depends how high my tolerance is.” She said embarrassed and rubbed the back of her neck. Shaking her head Opal took the list out of her hands, “We have the garage right? Two spots?”

Shaking her head Korra answered, “Three. “

“Great, I have to put my car somewhere.” Opal clapped her hands together. “I’ll call the company and you get out of here and prepare the apartment.  _ Also remember _ , I have  _ dibs  _ on the room to the right. “

Nodding and mockingly saluting her Korra quickly grabbed the motor keys from her carabiner and one of the two helmets laying around. Twisting the engine on, “Oh my sweet baby how much i’ve missed you.” She said and winked at Opal.

“You love your motor a bit too much.” She laughed out.

Laughing with her Korra pulled the motor out of the garage door, “See you soon! Might go on a joyride. I don't know!” She said too excited and got on her motor before speeding off between the storage units.

“I hope they packed my motor gear.” She murmured and smiled.

Turning her helmet on she grinned, “Hello Korra.” It said robotically. 

“Hey  _ JARVIS _ , not a long trip here I hope?”

“It was long, Korra.”

“Dry as ever, i missed you, turn on my  _ ‘Revisiting my questioning phase from childhood’ _ playlist. 

“Coming right up, Korra.” JARVIS said. After a few seconds, ‘I kissed a girl’ by Katy Perry came on. Knowing moving the stuff into the truck could take up to 45 minutes, she drove around the apartment hoping to memorise the location.

Coming from a kind of royal bloodline has its perks, which meant latest technology, which meant JARVIS. But honestly, this is the only up to date thing she’ll take without complaining about it being too expensive. 

She spotted a nice coffee place that sparked her curiosity, parking into the next parking spot she saw, she hopped off and opened the seat of her bike, she quickly locked it up and kept her helmet with her whilst walking up to the store.

She smiled at the smell, “Welcome! what can I do for you?” A young tan guy said from the counter. Korra walked up to the counter, and looked at the familiar menu. “Is this Southern?” She asked.

The guy nodded, “Originally from the South and settled down in a miniature coffee store!” The guy smirked at her, “We sometimes sell sea prune stew.”

“You. are. sent. from. heaven.” Korra said, “I’m Korra. New here” She held her hand out for him to shake.

He laughed and pulled her in a hug, “I know! Welcome to Republic! You get one on the house! Oh and I’m Hasuki.”

Korra frowned, “Why is that?”

“Not everyday do we have a royal here.” He chuckled. Korra oh’ed, “Well I will not take anything for free here. But, do you have a latte macchiato?”

“Coming right up! Take a seat somewhere, I’ll bring it.”

Korra thanked him and sat down at one of the round tables, it had some carvings in the middle, “So Korra, you go to school here?”

She nodded, quickly realising she doesn’t see him, “Yes! R.U., I’m double majoring.”

“Seriously? Me too! I’m in my last year there, film and law!” He shouted from the counter, “Coming up!” He shouted and walked over to Korra, placing down the coffee in front of her. “Who owns the place, I assume you don’t cause like, you’re my age?” She asked politely as possible. 

Hasuki laughed, “I don’t own the place no, but my uncle does! He lives upstairs and trusts me enough to take over most of the time.” He said, “Well not so much after the incident.” He muttered.

Korra raised her eyebrow and grinned, “What kind of incident?”

“Well, there was this guy here, and I was making some waffles for another client. He kind of distracted me…And that led to me burning the waffles.” He shrugged, “Worth it, kind off, I got his number, but didn’t work out.” He grinned at Korra.

She gave him a fist bump, “That’s amazing. Are you bi-?” She tried to ask but got cut off.

“I do give a lot of bi vibes, i just realised, but no I am, gay as hell.” He said and grinned. “Well you automatically starting with bisexual makes me think you are. Most straight people always say, ‘Omg you’re my gay bestie now!’' He mocked.

Laughing Korra nodded, “I’m Bi, yes. “ Quickly finishing her coffee, she stood up. “Well Hasuki, I’ll see you around campus! I have to help move in some stuff!”

Hasuki smiled, “You’re welcome here anytime Korra! If you ever need help you can reach me, or if you want me to be your wingman.” He winked and grinned, “I know a lot of gay clubs here!” He laughed out and gave her his card.

“Professional.” She teased and waved before walking out. Taking in a breath and checking her watch, ‘ _ Oh no, it has been way past 45 minutes, damn that guy can talk.’ _ Her eyes widened and she sprinted to her bike, shoving her helmet on and unlocking her bike she quickly pulled out.

Arriving at the garage, she parked in her now claimed spot next to the truck,  _ ‘oh no’. _ Quickly pulling her helmet off her eyes widened and ran into the elevator, clicking the button. When it opened she saw Opal glaring at her, “ _ STREAM!” _ She shouted, “You’re late.” She said deadly calm.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, “Sorry! I lost track of time!” Opal rolled her eyes, and moved her hand to go bla bla bla. “yeah yea, come help now, since the floor here is concrete, we can use the skateboards for boxes.”

“Opal, you are a genius!” she said and moved aside for Opal. “So what were you doing? While I was emptying the truck.” She said with a hint of annoyance.

“Well, I was going to a coffee shop, met a guy, he’s southern, made friends with him, talked about his ex? And I guess that we’ll see him around on campus.” She rambled.

“That's cool! More friends in da bag!” Opal said and laughed. 

Stepping out at the garage level Opal opened the back of the truck, grabbing the boards that they put in last, she put it down underneath her foot, “So what first?” Korra asked.

“Well, we should start with the boxes, and the boxes with fragile as last.” Opal instructed and Korra nodded getting to work.

\--

Asami smiled at her finally furnished apartment, looking out of the window, she sighed contentedly, there was a tiny park in the middle of her apartment complex. Her building was built like a rectangle, with the park between another apartment complex similar to hers. She just really likes the fact that her apartment is more of a loft, more natural light, just the way she likes it. The building is on the right angle for that, thank the spirits. 

Not living on campus was a relief, no need for extreme, horney young adults finally finding out what alcohol is. She shuddered in sympathy for Jinora. Maybe, she could move in somewhere close? That would be amazing, Jinora likes peace, and girls, and boys, but mainly peace,  _ she smirked _ . Jinora would hate to be paired up with someone random, what people might call a  _ blind date _ . 

Shrugging, she pulled her phone out and dialed Jinora, picked up after the second ring. “Hey Nor! Impressive, you actually picked up.” She teased her.

She could hear Jinora panting on the other side, “Middle- of, workout!”

Asami laughed, “You mean hot yoga?” She teased.

“Yes,uh- hot yoga.” She stammered and Asami could hear rustling on the other side. Her jaw dropped when she realised.

“Jin, is someone with you?” She asked.

“Maybe?”

“You are totally not having sex while calling with me.” Asami deadpanned.

She could hear a muffled moan on the other side of the phone, “Spirits- Bye ‘sami, call you after.” She could hear her smug voice before she hung up on her.

she fake gagged, “That, did not just happen.” Asami said and grimaced.

Someone knocked on her door, Asami frowned, sex cannot be that short, with a questioning look on her face she opened the door, a green eyed man? Guy? was looking sheepishly at her.

With a broad smile he held his hand out, “Bolin!” He said rapidly, “Your neighbor!” Giggling she shook his hand, “Asami!” She said matching his energy.

“Come on in if you want.” She said and opened the door for him. He nodded and stepped into her loft. “So do i have another neighbor i’m not aware of?” She asked.

Bolin shook his head, “I live alone, somehow, as a kid I got my ass beaten on the streets.”

Asami coughed to cover her laugh, “On the streets?”. Bolin's face dawned down with realisation, “N-Not like the streets streets, just like, got kicked out on the streets at 18 you know? I don’t really sleep around  _ that _ much, yeah i’m just gonna shush now.” He stammered and slapped his hand on his mouth.

Asami laughed, “I don’t know but i do know that it sounds like tough shit, also, you trying to convince me that you don’t sleep around  _ that _ much makes me wanna isolate my wall. ” She grinned.

Bolin laughed, “It really isn’t that much, minimal 1 every two weeks.” He said, “Depends on the person, once i slept with someone and they could not stop screaming.”

“Bolin,” Asami stated. 

“Yeah?” He asked questionly.

“Too much info.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I mean, I'm not the only one who sleeps around. You surely do too right?” 

Asami shook her head, “Only a few times before, and they all sucked. Might’ve been cause we were both drunk. But other than that, skills are skills.” She said. “Want something to drink?” She asked.

“Oh what you got?” He asked.

“Well,” Asami said and walked into the kitchen, “We got soda’s, beer and wine.” She listed off.

“You got any apple juice?”

“Sparkled apple juice yes.” 

“Can I please?” He asked nicely.

“Here you go.” She put a bottle on the counter for him to grab. “You go to R.U.? I haven’t seen you around if you did.” Pouring some apple juice for herself she leaned against the counter.

Bolin took a seat on the couch, “Yeah! I haven’t seen you around either, after class I mostly work at the food truck by the campus park.”

Asami clicked her tongue, “That could be it, technic building is all the way across campus, and during free times I'm at the library.“ Bolin nodded and looked around, “You need me to help unpack your boxes?” He offered.

“You, my guy, are truly an angel.” Asami said after taking a sip from her glass. “I only have some stuff to hang up but it isn’t a lot I swear.” She stood up and walked to the living room, the couches were already placed along with a huge flatscreen hung up along with a game console connected. 

“Dude, your tv is like, huge.” Bolin said in awe.

“Didn’t see it, it’s 146 inch.” She wiggled her eyebrows, “And these babies you see in the corner of the rooms are speakers.” She said and pointed to them. ”And don’t worry about the crazy sex screaming, everything is sound proof.” She teased Bolin.

Rolling his eyes, “So which box to open?” He asked. Asami pointed to one on the coffee table, whilst picking up one herself and placing it next to it. “ _ These _ , are my other babies, drop one, and you’re never entering my place again.” She threatened him teasingly.

She opened the box to reveal anime posters/ picture frames, “Have you seen  _ A Silent Voice? _ ” Bolin asked. Asami shook her head, “No, but it is on my list.” Bolin quickly nodded, “It’s on mine too, we gotta watch it together.”

“Obviously we have to.” She chuckled and took a hammer out of her toolbox, “We’re gonna hang them up next to the tv. So it’ll look cool as  _ fuck _ .”

“Completely understandable.” Bolin said and grinned, “Although, i’m not good with a hammer.” He blushed in embarrassment.

Asami laughed softly, “I’m gonna nail the wall. You just hang them up.”

“Again, completely understandable.” 

Laughing Asami began to nail the walls and they began to work on it. When they finished Asami took a seat on her couch and grinned at the tv. “Looks absolutely, amazing.” 

“100% Agreed.” 

“Now on to the shelves, I don’t really care what it looks, but my funko pops have to stay in their boxes.”

“Duh.” Bolin said and picked up the funko pops box, “These are a lot.” 

“That’s why there are big shelves.”

“No really?” Bolin replied sarcastically.

Asami smirked, “Really.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i really wanted to build more on Asami's and Bolin's friendship cause like, they'd be unstoppable together, same with Korra and Bolin but you know, there is so much of that already. So Bolin and Asami it is or me.  
> There aren't a lot of friendships with Korra and Opal, which actually made me quite sad, everyone knows they clicked for the first time they met in Zoafu.
> 
> And like, I'm not totally sure on Jinora moving in somewhere close, would be funny, but Asami has bolin now :)))
> 
> As for future plans, bruh idk i go with the flow. Cool Cool. Leave comments whenever if you want, thanks!


	5. Quests and drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacman, Naga, JARVIS, Drinks, Jinora, Bolin, Mako, Wu, Kai, Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got them to meet earlier than i wanted, actually couldn't resist.  
> Anyways, I'm not sure if i'm going to get a love triangle for korra. Would be extremely funny ykyk.

13.00 or 01.00PM

“We should get an arcade machine, or two.” Korra said sheepishly while hanging upside down from their couch.

“Why did you say it like that?” Opal asked her, lightly glaring at her.

“Cause they might or might not drop it off in an hour?” Korra sat right up and smiled at Opal.

Opal poked her stomach, “You’re lucky I agree with the arcade machine, which ones did you buy?”

Korra grinned at her, “Pacman,  _ with _ a very good made vintage holder and all! Along with a multi game one, cause i will not limit my boredom.” 

“Noted, how are we going to pick up Naga?” Opal asked while pouring a glass of water for her.

“I'm going to bike there, and come back with Naga on the leash.” Nonchalantly she shrugged and smiled at Opal.

“You can do that? I can barely bike down a mini hill without losing control of the wheel.” Korra began laughing. “Any chance Wei or Wing have a video of that?” She asked.

Opal glared at her shoes, Korra’s eyes widened, “I’m just, going to text someone, real quick.” She said and ran to her room.

“Korra STREAM. You will  _ not _ .” Opal said.

“Yes, yes I will.” She shouted from her room.

\--

18.45 or 06.45PM

“Your brother honestly doesn’t sound that bad.” Asami said and twisted her noodles. 

Bolin sighed and leaned back into her couch, “I love him but he can be overprotective but still in a kinda of emo way. You know, the only thing he wears is black, and the only reason why he keeps in contact with me nowadays is because he is crushing on some secretary.” 

“You can’t go wrong with wearing only black.” Asami pointed out, “Also how overprotective is he?” 

“Like, tried to keep me living with him since the age of 16. Looking at our past is like complicated but complicated, long story short. Living on the streets by the age 6 till 14, till we got found by some rich guy who’s wife couldn’t have children. Got adopted by them, Mako was age 16 when they passed away in some plane crash. They were like my grandparents, cause they’re so old, you know.” Bolin explained and Asami nodded, “We inherited a lot of money, and now i’m here.”

“Sounds like a tough time.” 

“Yeah, wasn’t the most responsible kid on the block.” He shrugged and slurped his soup.

“Ew stop slurping.” Asami grimaced.

“No.” Bolin continued to slurp.

“What do you even major in?” 

Bolin grinned at her, “Culinary Arts and I minor in Family and Community Service.” Asami raised her eyebrow. 

“Well, that explains the amazing soup.” She said and smirked at him.

“And you do?”

“Engineering and Computer engineering.”

“Majoring in both?” Bolin asked with wide eyes, Bolin snorted, “Explains the lack of cooking stuff, literally do you even have time for anything?”

Asami laughed, “Sometimes I do.”

“Your love life sounds like trash already.”

Asami choked on her soup, coughing some more she laughed softly, “Cause it is.” Her head whipped up at the sound of someone knocking on her door. Rolling her eyes, she got up and opened it. 

“You do know I have a bell right?” She asked, putting a hand on her waist.

“Yes I do, did I want to use it? No, sorry not sorry.” Jinora said, copying Asami’s pose. Laughing, Asami opened the door even wider for her.

“Come on in, so, who was it?” Asami asked and motioned for Jinora to join her in the living room.

“Who do you think?” Jinora asked whilst grinning at her.

“Either, Ryu, or Kai.” She said and sat down on the couch, “Bolin, Jinora. Jinora, Bolin.” She introduced them and Jinora waved.

“Well, Ryu was only once, and never again, it was so bad.” She shook her head and sat down on the armchair. “But it was Kai.”

“Oh? Give Bolin some context.”

“Oh please spare me, Kai already told me everything, little boy is like my sibling.” He shook his head and laughed, “He said it was good tho.”

Asami’s mouth fell open, Jinora blushed and smirked at Bolin, “Hell yeah i know i am.”. All of them burst out laughing, “We need to find Asami to hook up with someone.” Jinora said and looked at her pointingly. 

Asami’s jaw fell on the ground, “No you will not!”

“Yes we will.” Bolin said, “You need to get laid good, not bad but good. I’d volunteer but you’re both now my adopted siblings.”

Asami grimaced thinking about sleeping with Bolin, “That can never happen, sounds gross.” Jinora nodded from the chair.

“Where is your alcohol? I think that we need to open this quest with a great start.” Bolin said.

“100% agreed.” 

Rolling her eyes she pointed to the secret cabin under her coffee table, “Oh yeah.” remembering they cannot see it, she pressed the button underneath the exposed part of the table top. Hearing something  _ click! _ she grinned and pushed the table top.

“We have tequila, vodka, whiskey and some sake. I think i need to get some more.” She scratched the back of her neck and grabbed the special glasses out, “So shots or whiskey?”

“Shots.” The two synced from their positions.

“Since we’re drinking, I can get a game out.” 

“We aren’t with so many people.” Bolin complained.

“You wanna make it a house party?” 

“No, just invite like 5 or 6 more people.” Jinora gasped, “Can I invite like, two or four people.”

Asami thought about it, “I mean, why not.” She shrugged, “Make sure someone gets some more drinks though, I will have to hide my sake, too expensive for games.”

“You’re amazing.” Jinora said, hopped out of her chair and made way to the kitchen. “I’m inviting Kai and someone from my Air Nation class!” She shouted.

“Don’t have sex in my room please!” 

“Maybe later!” 

Asami rolled her eyes and looked at Bolin questionly, “I can invite Mako and the secretary, heard they got coffee once.” Asami shrugged, “Call them.”

She heard Jinora’s voice from her kitchen and Bolin’s phone buzzing.

_ ‘What did I get myself into?” _

\--

18.45 or 06.45

“Korra, honestly i love you for this.” Opal said while clicking away on the multi arcade box. 

“As you should.” She called from the Pacman arcade, “My name will dominate this whole scoreboard.” She said and grinned.

“No it’ll not.” Opal deadpanned, she raised her eyebrow when her phone went off, she picked up, “Hey Jin! Once sec, let me pause this game.” She clicked a button and the machine went silent, “What I’m up to? I’m testing the arcade machine we got today, other than that nothing else.”

Korra raised her eyebrow and threw Naga a dog treat, “What a good girl.” She coo’ed.

Opal raised her eyebrow at Korra, shrugging as she threw another one. Rolling her eyes Opal laughed, “That was my idiot roommate, no i’m not sleeping with her.” A pause, “Hey Kor, how many shots do you feel like taking?” 

“A lot.”

“Noted, we will be drinking a lot and bringing along some,”

“A lot.” Korra shouted.

“A lot.” Opal repeated.

“I can make some drinks! I was a bartender for a while!”

“Oh, my idiot roommate got more tolerable.” Opal grinned and laughed. “Cool, see you in like five or ten depends how far your friend lives.”

“I got the adres! See you later!” She said and hung up.

“Put on some clothes Korra! You are not going in just a sports bra and boxers.”

“Well it would pull a lot of people.” She counter argued.

“True, but we are civilised.”

“Also true, argument accepted, I shall be putting on some clothes.” Korra said and walked into her room, “What’s the temperature JARVIS?”

“About 74 F or 23 C, sir.” 

“Thanks!”

“I will never get over your custom Alexa!” She heard Opal shout from her room.

“It’s JARVIS excuse you!” Korra shouted back.

“Nerd!” 

Rolling her eyes she picked out her casual bartending outfit, white tank top, black sweater, leather belt and corduroy trousers. “Which shoes to wear.” She thought out loud.

“What’s the occasion?” 

“Lowkey bartending and drinking with friends.”

“Then I suggest the Grand Court Adidas or the Nike Air Max 270.”

“Thanks JARVIS, you’re amazing.”

He fell quiet as Korra picked out the Nike from her closet, “Honestly haven’t drunk in a long time.” She said as she walked out of her room.

“Also have you seen my necklaces or rings? I can’t find them!”

“Check the boxes! She heard Opal shout from her room. 

Shrugging Korra walked back into her room, rummaging through the unlabeled boxes she found her accessory box. “Found it!”

Digging through her unlabeled box she also found her black beanie, “What colours are you wearing Ope?!” She shouted.

“Black jeans, white top and dark green shoes!”

“Noted!” Korra shouted back. Putting on her beanie she stood in front of the mirror, “Lookin’ good Stream.” She said to herself and walked out. “Do I need to bring my mixology stuff?” 

“Yes, good idea! Her friend moved in a few days ago, not big of a drinker!”

“Duly noted!” She shouted back and crouched in front of Naga, “Now girl, I’m out with Ope, so you’ll have to be a good girl and not mess up the apartment, I already walked you so I don’t want to smell anything funky. I have food and water ready for you.” She said and ruffled her head.

Picking up a backpack she filled it with needed stuff, “I don’t have space for the alcohol! I’m filling your bag!” Hearing a faint ok from Opal she opened the fridge and alcohol cabinet, “Cranberry juice makes your coochie smell goodie.” She quoted from her friend quietly.

“I don’t have any apple juice! I will literally cry if they only have orange juice!” Korra said to Opal who came to the kitchen.

Laughing, Opal said, “Not everyone grows up at 21, but I did before that age, I drank Orange juice like a mature person.”

Rolling her eyes Korra snorted, “Apple juice over orange juice any day, no arguments that i want to hear, it just is. Let’s also bet if she has it or not, if not you owe me 20 bucks.”

Nodding Opal changed the topic, “They actually live across us. Convenient.” She said and shrugged, “Fun times!” Korra said and opened the door for them.

\--

“Welcome in!” Bolin greeted.

“Hey bro how are you.” Mako grumbled and pulled Bolin in for a hug, “How did you get Wu’s number.” He whispered quietly. 

“I have friends at the station dumbass, I made friends at your office party.” Bolin scoffed and pulled away, pulling Wu in for a hug he smiled, “So glad you can make it! Mako needs a buddy at the station, sometimes I think he doesn’t make any friends!.”

“He’s a bit gloomy for everyone's taste at work.” He said smiling and pulling out of their hug. “We brought some more alcohol!” Mako said and interrupted their conversation.

“Come on in, other people are coming and Jinora is supposed to greet them!”

They all shuffled to the living room, “This is our lovely host Asami!” Bolin introduced them, “And this is my fast made  _ partner in crime _ .” He said, emphasizing on partners in crime.

Mako pointingly glared at Bolin for making possibly the worst pun ever. Wu laughed and hugged both Jinora and Asami. “Thanks for having us here!” He said excitedly.

“Pleasure.” Asami said, matching his tone.

Hearing knocking on the door, “excuse me!” Jinora hurriedly walked to the door, “Kai! Opal! Bartender roommate! Come on in!” She said.

“You can hang your jackets over there and walk into the living room! Everyone is here now!”

They all shuffled to the living room.”So guys, this is Kai.” Jinora pointed to him, “Opal.” they pointed to Opal and she casually waved back, “And I’m Korra! Designated experienced bartender.“ Korra said charmfully and saluted them casually.

“Holy shit it’s my favourite cook!” Opal said.

“Holy shit my favourite customer!” Bolin shouted back and did a handshake with Opal.

Bolin cleared his throat, “This is our lovely host Asami. That’s Wu! And this is our designated sober person automatically Mako!” They all waved back. 

“We either begin with shots or with a game.”

“Shots.” A murmur spread through the crowd. Korra stepped forward, “Is there any place i can put my stuff? We brought some more drinks, I can start some too.” 

“Right this way.” Asami said and walked into the kitchen.

“Funny thing, our loft looks exactly the same, we live in the apartment across from it!” Korra said.

“They have the same architect? Dope. So you can make drinks?” Asami asked impressively whilst leaning on the kitchen counter.

Korra gave her a grin, “Anything you can think off, let me get everything out and I'll prove it.”

Asami raised her eyebrow, “Confident, we’ll see.”

“So what games do you have?” Korra asked while laying out her stuff.

“Mostly card games, and wii games, maybe place some bets.” 

“Sounds great, let’s make a bet right now.” Korra said and leaned on the counter opposite to Asami, “Who gets drunk first tonight owes the other a favour.”

Asami raised her eyebrow, “Can be any kind of favour?” She asked. Korra nodded, “Any.”

“What if i asked you to strip and run across campus?” 

“I will do that.” Korra said confidently. “Or you could ask me to bartend again, for free.” She suggested.

Shrugging Asami stood up, “We’ll see, do you have everything needed?”

Korra pointed to the fridge as if asking to check it, Asami nodded. “Ope! You child, I said so! She has apple juice!”

Opal ran into the kitchen, “You’re kidding, fuck i was gonna use this for food. Talking about food, I need to get Bolin’s recipe.” She slapped the 20 bucks on the counted and walked back to Bolin.

“I see you like bets.” Asami hummed from her position.

“I do, but if I win you’ll owe me a favour, not 20 bucks.” Korra said and winked.

Laughing, Asami sat on her high chairs. “Are you ready for the shots? You’ll have to make some for everyone.”

Shrugging Korra smiled at her, “Hit me with the first round.”

“Since we’re talking about apple juice, Apple pie shots.”

“Easy.” Korra said and pulled out the vodka and apple juice, “Any chance you have cinnamon?”

“Top cabinet right from the fridge.”

“Noted.” Korra said and pulled out the cinnamon, filling the shot glasses up a bit, filling the rest up with apple juice and sprinkling a bit of cinnamon on top, “Your first round of shots milady.” She smirked smugly.

“I went too easy.” Asami teased back.

“Bite me.” Korra said and closed the vodka.

“I might, Lemon drop shots.”

“You’re going too easy on me, Miss Host.” Korra grinned and pulled out lemons.

“More vodka!” Korra grinned and filled the glasses a bit and finished with lemon juice, “Want the little lemons on the side?” 

Nodding Asami pulled out a cutting board and placed it next to Korra’s work space. “Thanks.” Korra said and chopped the Lemons into pieces, coating it with sugar. 

“First two rounds ready!” She heard Jinora shout.

Everyone held a glass in their hand, “To the quest!” Jinora and Bolin shouted before drowning the shot, Asami’s jaw dropped.

“Don’t question just drink!” Jinora said. Shrugging the rest drowned their shot, Korra leaned over to Asami, “Hope you’re not a lightweight.” She said and took her shot.

Rolling her eyes Asami leaned over to Korra, “We’ll see.” purposely ignoring Bolin’s and Jinora’s eyes widening.

Opal nudged Jinora’s side, “What quest?”

Jinora leaned over and whispered in Opal’s ear, “We’re trying to get Asami laid, doesn’t seem too hard now.” 

Laughing Opal nodded, “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a love triangle is needed, more spice yk? Since Mako and Wu are definitely going to turn into a thing. Next chapter is going to be the games! And uh, tension, so much tension.  
> Also not sure about Bolin ending up with Hasuki or Opal?   
> ANYWAYS MAKE SURE OT LEAVE A COMMENT IDK WHAT IM REALLY DOING


	6. Shots? Oh yeah, Shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension? Sexual tension.

Chapter 6

“Okay guys! Since we have had the first two rounds of drinks, we’re going to play some games. Obviously, starting with, Uno!” Asami announced as she held up the card game. The group cheered, “I think everyone knows how drinking Uno works?” 

Everyone said yes, except for one significant police officer, who was shaking and mouthing ‘no’ to Asami. “So i’ll just explain my version since there are many, get skipped, you drink. Get the game turned around, you drink. Finish your card set, give two people two drinks to chug or take a shot.“

Everyone shouted excitedly and Asami grinned, “Around the kitchen counter cause that is my only high table!” She shouted.

“You should really buy a table!” She heard Jinora shout back.

“I should really not buy a table.” Asami replied.

“High tables are way nicer than actual tables” She heard Korra say next to her, “They gave it to us Korra, we need to use it dumbass.” She heard Opal across from her.

“Doesn’t mean i have to, but i’ll be nice.” Korra grinned at her and nudged Asami’s side, “Are Wu and Mako soulmates?” She whispered in her ear. “They’re really attached by the hip.”

Asami shuddered as she felt Korra’s breath on her neck, she turned to Korra and leaned over to her ear, “I think they are, but just in denial.” 

Korra chuckled lowly, “I think Mako is in denial, not Wu.” She whispered back just as Wu made an excuse to touch his arm.

Giggling, “I think he is.” 

Opal raised her eyebrow and jabbed Korra’s side, “You two seem awfully close, have you met before?”

“I don’t think so.” Korra said scratching the back of her neck.

“Hmm.” Opal hummed and turned back to talk to Jinora. “So Kai?” She grinned. Jinora blushed, “Yes sir.”

Someone’s phone began to ring, Kai straightened his back and picked it up, “You what?” Silence. “I’ll be on my way.”

He hung up and looked at Jinora, “I am so sorry, my roommate decided it was fun to  _ accidentally.” _ He rolled his eyes, “Flood the apartment.” 

Everyone grimaced and looked at him, a synced murmur of ‘sorry’s’ spread through the apartment. “If you’ll excuse me, the shots were great Korra, it was nice to meet you, you too Wu. I have to save my stuff now.” He said and stood up, “Thanks for inviting me Asami!” He shouted before you could hear the door shut. 

“Well, that took a turn.” Korra said breaking the silence.

Everyone burst out laughing, “It definitely did.” Wu commented.

“Ready for uno?” Asami questioned, and started passing out cards.

Bolin grinned at Mako, “I’m going to get you drunk. “

“That just means Wu gets drunk.” Mako replied confused.

“Exactly!”

“But why-”

“Cause i get to know things, he looks like a sloppy drunk.” Bolin said honestly.

Wu leaned over and nodded, “I am one.” 

“Are you already drunk?” Mako questioned, bewildered.

“Tipsy at most.” He grinned.

“Big chance he is, he barely has flesh on him, you know less body volume the faster drunk you get. Is that grammatically correct sentence, I have no clue.” Bolin rambled.

“Yes we get it Bolin.” Mako said irritated. They all picked up the cards and started to look suspiciously at each other.

Wu suddenly snorted, breaking the silence“I can cut the tension with a knife here.”

Jinora grinned and looked at Bolin, “You think there is tension here?” She questioned him. 

“Actually yes, Wu and Mako honestly just need to sleep together.” Bolin shrugged. Mako spit out his drink and looked at Bolin.

Wu just drunkenly sat in his seat slowly nodding. “See, even Wu agrees.” Bolin pointed out and the whole table erupted out laughing.

Starting the game, Bolin really had it out for Mako, Opal had it out for Korra, and Jinora just had it out for everyone.

“Guys.” Korra said and the silence didn’t lower.

“Guys! Wu is passed out.” She said louder. “Give me my money Ope.” She said and smirked at her. “Here is your part.” She said handing half to Bolin. “Also Mako not drinking, we can just give him some apple cider, or something bitter.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Bolin said, agreeing.

“That’s not for you to decide.” Mako growled, “I take apple cider shots every morning.” He shrugged but agreed anyways.

\--

“Go play some video games!” Asami said slightly slurred. “Korra, next rounds.”

Korra grinned, “You just want me to get myself drunk.” 

Asami rolled her eyes, “Yes, me included, you’re making shots for everyone, love.” She winked at patted Korra’s cheek.

It was Korra’s turn to roll her eyes and leaned against the counter next to Asami. “If you have a crush on me you can just admit it.” She whispered in her ear. 

Asami rolled her eyes again, “If you are going to keep rolling your eyes it might just get stuck there.” Korra teased and put on her aperon. 

“Haha, laugh, funny.” 

“I know.” Korra said and winked.

“Stop flirting and get the drinks ready!” She heard Opal from the living room.

“On it! Asami have any drinks in mind?” 

“Las Vegas shots?” 

“Easy enough.” Korra said and shrugged, pouring in Gold Tequila, adding some watermelon schnapps and afterwards holding up some monster, “Add it?”

“Oh god no, Bolin is a literal ball of energy.” 

“Same.” Korra smirked thinking about the moments Opal has shouted at her to slow down or sit still. Asami groaned softly, “How will I ever tolerate you?” She asked teasingly. 

“Easy, just like how you tolerate Bolin.” Korra shrugged and put the shots in a row. “Next? Although I might want to add, I don’t think your shots knowledge extends so far.” Korra said smugly.

“That’s so not true.” 

“What’s in a Flaming Dr. Pepper shot?” Korra quizzed her. 

“Dr. Pepper?” Asami said, slightly hesitating.

Korra shook her head, “Nope, amaretto and beer, you know why it’s my favourite?” Asami stood leaning against the counter and watched Korra patiently, “It’s on fire.” Korra grinned.

“Sounds fancy. Can you make it?” Asami asked nicely.

“Obviously, it’s my favourite.” Korra said and smirked at her, pouring in a shot glass of amaretto and setting glasses full of beer ready.

“Last round of fancy drinks, then we’re going to be just drinking tequila.” Asami said and smirked, “Hope you can still hold your liquor Kor.”

“So we’re on nickname base? And yes, I can hold my liquor ‘sami'' Korra joked. “Make whatever you want, make it kind of hard to make?” Asami asked.

Korra shrugged, “I think I'm making a silver bullet, someone said it’s very strong.” Korra suggested and started to pull out another bottle out of her bag, “Sambuca.” She said and showed it like a beauty guru up to their camera.

Laughing Asami, took a glance back to her living room, “Wu’s awake!” She said and leaned back onto her counter, “Nearly done miss Bartender?”

Korra rolled her eyes, “My last name is actually Stream, wanna take it?” She flirted and winked at Asami. 

“That one was good.” Jinora said as she walked in, Asami quickly turned around and blushed a bit. “You even got her red.”

Korra laughed, “Did you say red or wet, i can do both.” 

Asami choked on her beer, “Are you hinting something right now?” Korra leaned over and started taking off her aperon, “Suggesting what?”

“A choke kink.” Korra said boldly.

Jinora bursted out laughing, “I very much like you already Korra.”

“But not on a Kai level?”

“Wha-, H-, How?” Jinora stuttered out. “Well you looked slightly upset after he had to leave, and took a shot of tequila.” Korra pointed out.

Jinora smiled sheepishly and nodded, “That’s true tho. Are the shots ready yet?” She said, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah.” Asami butted in and shouted the rest into the kitchen.

“Weakest to strongest!” Korra said loudly so everyone could hear her. “Left to right! Starting with Dr. Pepper!” She pulled out a lighter and put one shot on fire, “You drink it like this, immediately put it in the beer glass.” She said and held the beer at an angle, sliding in the shot and chugging it at once and set the glass down on the table.

“We need to do a beer chug comp.” Bolin said in awe, Korra shrugged and nodded, “If i get 5 dollars if i win.” Bolin nodded in agreement.

“You’re gonna lose, but you already made the bet.” Opal butted in, “You should see her after she’s done training, bitch can drink 2 liters if she wants to, at once.”

Asami’s mind just stuck on,  _ done training, _ glittering with sweat, oh spirits she just bets that her abs are literal marble. Korra snapped her fingers in front of her face as Asami spaced out. Korra grinned, “I just bet she was picturing that, if she pictured what i said earlier she’d be on the couch.”

“Doing what?” Mako questioned. Korra just grinned at him and laughed at Asami’s face. “Nothing, she’s just incredibly attracted to me but does she want to admit it?”

“No, I'm not.” Asami bursted out of her day dream. “Sure.” Korra shrugged and pointed at her drink, “We’re waiting on you.” She teased.

Rolling her eyes Asami quickly downed the drink and pointed to the next one, Las Vegas! If you want some monster with it just ask Korra, and it means that Bolin doesn’t get some.”

A silence greeted her and Asami shrugged and downed the shot, the rest followed. “Last shot before we’re going to play  _ never have i never _ .” 

-

“Since somehow,  _ no one  _ knows  _ any questions _ . We’ll use google.” Asami said and pulled out her phone, “I got these from some rice purity test, and these are a lot of questions. Prepare to get wasted.” She said with an evil tone.

“Oh god.” Korra muttered.

“What? You scared?” Opal asked and poked her side. Korra huffed and grabbed her nearly empty beer bottle, finishing it. 

“Since the first few questions are easy to drink. If you wanna but out you’ll have to drink three shots.” Asami said and looked at Wu pointingly. 

“Masterbated with someone in the room?” 

“Woah you are diving right in.” Bolin said and took a shot. Mako looked confused at him, “Bo we have live togethe-, Oh.” Mako’s confusion dropped and he turned quiet.

“Next please.” Bolin urged as the rest laughed.

“Had or was given Blue Balls?” Asami asked, and took her shot.

Korra did cheer motion and winked at Asami, “I swear to the spirits.” Asami muttered under her breath. The rest took their shot, nor really surprised.

“Used a toy.” 

Per surprise, a person specifically, took a shot. Mako. Along with Korra, Bolin and Asami. But Mako.

“No questions asked, i will be continuing to the next question. Been walked in on?” Everyone took a shot, except Asami, Bolin nudged Mako and Jinora nudged Asami.

“Meelo?” Asami questioned, and Jinora nodded. “If he asks for hair again i will never enter your house ever again.” 

“Kicked your roommate out to do something sexual.” Asami questioned. Korra and Bolin took a shot, Opal shot Korra a questioning look. “I kicked someone out, the whole dorm congratulated me the next night.” She said sheepishly.

Holding in a laugh Jinora asked for the next question. “Weed?” Everyone except Mako, Korra and Asami took a shot, so Opal and Jinora didn’t. “Really? You guys haven’t? I smoke with Jinora sometimes.” Opal said shamelessly.

“Next time invite me, I heard there is good weed here. My man wouldn’t give me some cause it sucked.” Korra said breaking the silence. 

“Count me in too.” Asami butted in, “Might get my creative juices flowing.” 

Korra turned and looked at her, “I can help you with that.” Blushing Asami quickly turned to look at their phone. 

“Sex is good when you’re high.” Jinora suddenly announced.

“Bet Kai would take a shot.” Opal said and grinned at her.

“Last one cause it’s turning into a lot of shots.” Asami slurred out, finally feeling the alcohol, “Have received or done a body shot off of someone?” Everyone except Korra and Asami took a shot.

“You know, kind of surprised about Mako.” Jinora said.

“He had a rebellious phase.” Bolin said, “And would tell me these things over a voicemail. I could show you it right now, I never delete them.” Everyone erupted in cheers.

Scrolling through his phone Bolin looked up to Korra, “I’m surprised you haven’t done a body shot yet, to be honest, i think you should do one right now.”

“With Asami cause she hasn't done it either.” Jinora said.

Asami glared at Jinora and saw Korra shrug out of the corner of her eyes, “I don’t mind. If she wants to do it.” She suggested.

Her eyes widening, “S-Sure.” She stuttered.

“Rock paper scissors? Person who loses has to lay down.” Korra suggested and held her first out. 

“Rock, papers, scissors, shoot!” They said in unison and ended up with Asami having paper out, and Korra with scissors.

“I don’t know how you didn’t see that one coming Asami.” Jinora said. Asami glared at her and face palmed. “Fine.” She said and tugged off her shirt to reveal a black bra and a few tattoos. 

“You have tattoos too?” Korra suddenly asked. 

Asami nodded and pointed to the one between her breasts, “This is gear and on my sideboob there is a japanese writing translating to, Midsummer. at night. In the shining sky. Stillness. There is.” 

“Shit.” Korra whispered underneath her breath. 

“You have them too?” Asami asked.

Korra nodded and took off her sweater, revealing her tank top, and the huge tattoo wrapped up around her bicep.  **(Tattoo is the same as her armband in the series, just black.)**

“It’s pretty.” Asami said and touched her armband. 

“You’re touchy. Oh spirits she’s drunk.” Jinora said laughing behind Korra.

Korra grinned and looked down on Asami laying on the table, “Guess you lost the bet.” She grinned. “Anyways where do i pour this salt you randomly gave me?” She asked Jinora. 

Jinora took and sprinkled it above her navel up to her midriff and balanced the shot glass on her abdomen . “Ah.” Jinora asked Asami and she opened her mouth, placing a slice of lime between her lips. “That’s it, now you lick up the salt, two rows, from up to down, take the shot, down to up, and eat the slice of lime.” She explained and stepped back.

“It feels like we’re interrupting something.” Bolin said, laughing Opal agreed.

Korra looked at Asami. Asami nodded right back at her, consenting her to do it. Korra dropped her mouth to Asami’s stomach and went down her abdomen, using no hands she took the shot and went right back to licking up the salt from Asami’s toned stomach. Smirking she leaned over and ate the lemon out of her mouth.

“Asami, you sure do know how to throw a party.” Korra said and winked at her. Asami giggled and sat up. “Jinora can you help me with my drink?”

Jinora looked slightly confused but followed her into the kitchen, Asami grabbed her best friend's collar and looked her dead in the eye, “I just had like, five mental orgasms.” She said, clearly missing a filter.

Jinora’s mouth dropped open but closed it when she started to now, “I would too, also she’s like, so fuckin’ ripped.” 

“Oh spirits.” Asami said before running to the toilet, Jinora running after her.

“Anyone still wanna hear the voicemail?” Bolin asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDNT RESIST THE AMOUNT OF FLIRTING I PUT IN HERE.  
> PLEASE DONT fORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I WILL BE REPLYING TO ALL.  
> ALSO THANKS FOR 100 KUDOS ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first LOK Fanfic posted. .  
> AJ loggin' off


End file.
